DooAll
DooAll was a superheavyweight robot that competed in the first three televised seasons of BattleBots. DooAll was also a prominent competitor at the American Robot Wars competitions dating back to 1994, where DooAll began competing in earlier forms such as DooLittle (Robot Wars 1994) and DooMore (Robot Wars 1995/96). DooAll itself first competed in the 1997 Robot Wars armed with a plough, it was then armed with a circular saw for the Underground Robotics Street Fight. DooAll was a tracked robot with two pods making up the tracks, similar in appearance to Ronin. In the center of the pods was a metal box that could move up and down as well as a hinged wedge. In this box was a ram powered by Co2. For Season 3.0 this was replaced with a high-velocity claw powered by the same ram. DooAll achieved some great success in BattleBots, reaching the Season 1.0 final, but losing to Minion. Robot History Las Vegas 1999 DooAll was scheduled to fight World Peace first, but DooAll had technical issues and was forced to forfeit. World Peace won by default and DooAll was eliminated from the tournament. DooAll couldn't participate the superheavyweight royal rumble most likely due to technical issues before fighting World Peace. Season 1.0 DooAll's first match in Season 1.0 was against S.L.A.M. As S.L.A.M. started spinning its shell, DooAll was moving slowly out of its starting square. DooAll lowers its rear wedge and collides into S.L.A.M. S.L.A.M. stopped spinning and both robots were almost caught on the killsaws. S.L.A.M. moves to the corner of the arena and DooAll starts pushing it against the spikestrip. DooAll backs up and S.L.A.M. escapes right on the killsaws. DooAll pushes S.L.A.M. against the spikestrip and S.L.A.M.'s spinning shell stopped moving. DooAll backs up and S.L.A.M was having control problems. DooAll took a small lift from the hellraisers and starts pushing S.L.A.M. with its pneumatic ram. DooAll backs up again and kept pushing S.L.A.M. against the spikestrip. As S.L.A.M. was still having control problems, DooAll backs up once more and raised its rear wedge and pneumatic ram. Suddenly, DooAll was also having control problems and drives itself hard against the arena wall twice. DooAll was barely moving and S.L.A.M. was being counted out. DooAll won by KO at 2:51 and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Super Rhino. This match was close, but DooAll won on a 5-4 judge's decision and advanced to the semifinals, where it faced Ronin. Both robots were moving out of their starting squares and collides into each other. DooAll backs up and Ronin stopped moving for a second due to radio interference. DooAll charges into the front of Ronin and backs up again. DooAll kept on doing this multiple times until it pushed Ronin to the killsaws. Ronin started moving again and DooAll went straight at Ronin again. As this was happening, Ronin's static spikes were getting damaged by the killsaws. DooAll charges at Ronin again and backs up. Ronin stopped moving again and DooAll raised its Co2 powered ram and rear wedge. Ronin slightly moved forward as it was being counted out. DooAll charges into Ronin again and Ronin was officially counted out. Ronin started moving again, but it was already counted out and DooAll won by KO at 1:46. This win put DooAll to the superheavyweight finals, where it faced Minion. Before the match, DooAll added an imitation saw on the wedge to intimidate Minion who had already lost its own saw against Gray Matter. However, the team was forced to take off the top and bottom plates that protected the insides that power the pneumatic ramrod, quite possibly because it may have been overweight when they added the saw. When the fight began, Minion immediately got underneath DooAll multiple times and eventually lost the attached saw blade. With its pneumatic weapon not working at all, DooAll was pushed around into the walls and hazards with great ease by Minion. After DooAll was pushed into the killsaws one final time, the match went to the judges, who gave Minion its second championship win on a dominant 9-0 judge's decision. DooAll had become the runner up, the best result that DooAll ever achieved. Despite reaching the superheavyweight finals, DooAll didn't participate the superheavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament, quite possibly because of the damage they sustained against Minion. Season 2.0 DooAll fought Doom of Babylon in its first fight in Season 2.0. The two bots drove toward each other with DooAll having trouble driving due to the fact its front scoops keep being swept under the tracks. Doom of Babylon used this clear advantage and DooAll was pushed into the wall. The two robots separated and DooAll still had problems with its scoops, it was pushed by Doom of Babylon as much as possible. DooAll managed to get a good hit in with its pneumatic ram before slamming Doom of Babylon from the side, firing its ram again. The time ran out and DooAll won on a close 24-21 judge's decision. This win put DooAll to the quarterfinals, where it faced War Machine. War Machine lines up and attacks DooAll head on with its wedge. DooAll drives over War Machine's wedge and starts moving around the arena. War Machine came back and starts pushing DooAll from the side. War Machine takes DooAll to the killsaws and DooAll later pushed War Machine to another set of killsaws. Both robots take damage from the killsaws and War Machine continues pushing DooAll. War Machine pushes DooAll against the arena wall and later onto the killsaws again. War Machine prepares to push DooAll again and DooAll fires its pneumatic ram, but misses. War Machine slams into DooAll and both robots started pushing each other again before the time ran out. War Machine won on a 38-7 judge's decision and DooAll was eliminated from the tournament again. Despite reaching the quarterfinals, DooAll didn't participate the superheavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 3.0 Due to its seeding, DooAll was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it eventually faced Anubis. At one point when Anubis scooped up DooAll it got hit by the killsaws. Anubis won on a close 24-21 judge's decision and DooAll was eliminated from the tournament for the last time. DooAll wasn't finished, however, as it participated the superheavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Its unknown how well it performed, but it lost overall to Half Gassed and Whyachi. After this, DooAll was retired from robotic combat. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 4 Category:Competitors Category:US Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Super-Heavyweights Category:Tracked Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots that changed weight class Category:US Robot Wars Competitors